Weird Science
| directed by = John Hughes | written by = John Hughes | produced by = Joel Silver; Jane Vickerilla | music by = Ira Newborn | cinematography = Matthew F. Leonetti | edited by = Chris Lebenzon; Scott Wallace Editor Scott K. Wallace is credited as Scott Wallace in this film.; Mark Warner | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = August 2nd, 1985 | mpaa rating = | running time = 94 min. | country = | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = $23,834,000 (US) IMDB; Weird Science (1985) $38,934,048 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Weird Science (1985) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Weird Science is an American film that blends elements of comedy, science fiction and fantasy. It was written and directed by noted '80s teen comedy icon John Hughes and produced by Universal Pictures. The film was released theatrically in the United States on August 2nd, 1985. The movie stars Anthony Michael Hall and Ilan Mitchell-Smith as Gary Wallace and Wyatt Donnelly - two scrawny high school nerds who decide to use their scientific wizardry to literally create the ultimate girlfriend. The result of their efforts is Lisa, played by Kelly LeBrock a beautiful genie-like being whose sole purpose is to do anything and everything that the boys tell her to do. While satisfying their sexual needs, Lisa also teaches them how to stand up for themselves against family, rivals, and even a gang of futuristic cyborg bikers. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * The tagline to this film is, "If you can't get a date, make one!". * Director John Hughes wrote the script for Weird Science in only two days. * Production on Weird Science began in August of 1984. Principal photography concluded in November. The movie was filmed on the backlot of Universal Studios in Universal City, California. Other filming locations used in the movie include Niles East High School in Skokie, Illinois and Northbrook Court Mall in Northbrook, Illinois. * The film spawned a spin-off television series, also called Weird Science, which aired for five seasons on the USA Network between 1994 and 1997. The series starred Michael Manasseri, John Mallory Asher, Vanessa Angel and Lee Tergesen in the roles of Wyatt, Gary, Lisa and Chett (respectively). * The opening theme song, "She's Alive", was written and performed by the band Oingo Boingo. It includes sound clips from the 1935 film The Bride of Frankenstein, which is also briefly seen in the film itself. The original line of dialogue was spoken in the film by actor Colin Clive as Doctor Henry Frankenstein. * Director's trademark: Most of John Hughes' "Brat Pack" films take place in the fictional town of Shermer, Illinois. * This is one of the earlier film roles for actor Robert Downey, Jr. (credited as Robert Downey in this film). He will go on to play several notable lead roles including Charlie Chaplin, Sherlock Holmes and Iron Man. * Weird Science was released on the same day as Fright Night. Recommendations External Links * * * Weird Science at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1985/Films Category:August, 1985/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Universal Pictures Category:W/Films Category:John Hughes/Director Category:John Hughes/Writer Category:Joel Silver/Producer Category:Jane Vickerilla/Associate producer Category:Ira Newborn/Composer Category:Matthew F. Leonetti/Cinematographer Category:Chris Lebenzon/Editor Category:Scott K. Wallace/Editor Category:Mark Warner/Editor